castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Swing Whip
In some games, the whip can be used to cling to grapples and allow to pass otherwise impassable obstacles. This technique was introduced for the first time in the series in Super Castlevania IV, and was later used in Bloodlines, Lament of Innocence, Harmony of Despair, Lords of Shadow, Mirror of Fate, and Grimoire of Souls. __TOC__ Game specific information ''Super Castlevania IV First time this mechanic appeared in a Castlevania game. Simon Belmont can whip special rings affixed on walls in strategic locations; the whip will firmly latch onto these as long as the ATTACK button is held down, allowing Simon to swing across otherwise unreachable ledges to progress further into the level. Once the whip has been latched onto a ring, the player can increase their swinging momentum by pressing the directional pad left and right according to Simon's movements, and also increase or decrease the length of the whip by pressing the directional pad either up or down. Likewise, if no movement is input, the swinging animation will slowly begin to lose momentum until it comes to a complete stop. This ability is particularly put to use in a special room of Stage IV, appropriately called "The Spinning Room", where Simon is suddenly locked inside a haunted trap room which slowly begins to rotate. The walls and floor of this room are covered with spikes and the only way to survive before one loses their step and slips into them is by grappling the whip onto a lone ring affixed to the wall and wait until the room stops spinning; at which point, what initially was a wall has now become an improvised platform. The stage then enters a gauntlet phase where several Medusa Heads enter the screen and afterward the room starts rotating again, this time providing an exit path at the end. ''Castlevania: Bloodlines The whip-swinging mechanic returns in ''Castlevania: Bloodlines, and as such, it is limited for use only by John Morris. John can latch the Vampire Killer on any part of certain ceilings, which usually only appear in areas where this ability will be required. Of note are specific sections in The Leaning Tower of Pisa and The Versailles Palace where the player will eventually reach a crossroads of sorts where each character has a specific path only they can continue through. John can only traverse the lower paths, which consist of wide gaps where he is required to swing from the ceiling with his whip in order to make it across. ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence In ''Lament of Innocence, a similar movement appears, although instead of swinging with his whip, Leon can now lash it onto horizontal poles affixed to walls, as well as to certain railings, and use it to pull himself up and perform an additional leap in midair in a pole vault fashion. Item Data Gallery Swing Whip - 01.jpg|'Swing Whip' from Super Castlevania IV BL John Swing from Japanese Manual.JPG|'Swing Whip' from Bloodlines Swing Whip - 02.png|'Swing Whip' from Lament of Innocence Swing Whip - 03.png|'Swing Whip' from Harmony of Despair Category:Abilities